Partial support is requested of the 37th Annual Scientific Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America. This meeting will bring together educators, practitioners, and researchers from the biomedical and psycho-social areas of gerontology. It provides an ideal forum to present and discuss topics relevant to all these fields. Since the Chairperson of the Biological Section comes from the field of pharmacology, increased emphasis has been placed on influence of aging on the action of pharmacological agents in the Biological Section program. However, every effort has been made to achieve a balanced program and includes topics which have not been discussed at recent aging conferences or represent major advances at this time. The symposium on Drug Misuse in The Elderly, A Case History and Guidelines for Drug Use and Testing in The Elderly, will be sponsored by all other sections and by Clinical Medicine, respectively. The proposed program will focus on biomedical research areas which have shown great promise for major advances at the present time. Accordingly, the subjects listed at the bottom of the abstract serve as the major areas of focus. The overall biomedical scientists from outside gerontology. To further this aim, a balance between gerontologists and non-gerontologists with expertise in areas of interest to gerontologists will be maintained in the composition of the symposia. The program will also include submitted poster and/or paper sessions and is open to additional symposia. Support is requested for the sessions listed with the asterisks. Abstracts of all presentations will be published in the special issue of the Gerontologist. It is anticipated that the manuscripts of the contributors to the Drug Misuse in the Elderly - A Case History, will be published in a special issue of the Gerontologist.